Akemi Okamura
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = Voice actress | yearsactive = 1992–present | agent = Mausu Promotion | spouse = | credits = One Piece as Nami Lovely Complex as Risa Koizumi | website = }} is a Japanese voice actress and narrator from Tokyo who works for Mausu Promotion.She is best known for her role as Nami of One Piece and Risa Koizumi of Lovely Comeplex. She has had at least one song appear on the NHK program Minna no Uta. Okamura made her debut as Fio Piccolo in the 1992 film Porco Rosso. Filmography Television animation ;1992 *''Calimero'' (Priscilla) *''Hime-chan's Ribbon'' (Yumiko) ;1994 *''Chō Kuseninarisou'' (Tamako) *''Lord of Lords Ryu Knight'' (Princess Lumina) *''Mahoujin Guru Guru'' (Fairy Churika) ;1995 *''Juu Senshi Garukiba'' (Mayu Hiura, Mireia Eternal) *''Zukkoke Sanningumi Kusunoki Yashiki no Guruguru-sama'' (Yoko Arai) *''Tōma Kishinden ONI'' (Misao) *''Ninku'' (Mika) *''Fushigi Yûgi'' (Yuiren) *''Romeo and the Black Brothers'' (Bianca) ;1996 *''Akachan to Boku'' (Asako Fujii, Female Student, Information Desk Clerk, Mayumi-sensei) *''Kodomo no Omocha'' (Natsumi Hayama) *''You're Under Arrest'' (Tetsu) *''Choja Reideen'' (Kappei Miyamoto) ;1997 *''Clamp School'' (Nokoru Imonoyama) *''Battle Athletes Victory'' (Mylandah Arkar Walder) ;1998 *''The Adventures of Mini-Goddess'' (Belldandy) *''WeiB kreuz'' (Michiru) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (Yui-Li) *''Urayasu Tekkin Kazoku'' (Sakura Oosawagi) *''Prince Mackaroo'' (Kentarou Iwashimizu, Midorioni, Sago Shimizu, Ushimaru) *''Pokémon'' (Rindou) *''Master Keaton'' (Helen) ;1999 *''Itsumo Kokoro ni Taiyō o!'' (Mother) *''Now and Then, Here and There'' (Shuzo "Shu" Matsutani) *''Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo'' (Hazuki Mogami, Leona Kirishima) *''Guru Guru Town Hanamaru-kun'' (Miinya) *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' (Kaori) *''GTO: Great Teacher Onizuka'' (Anko Uehara) *''Zoids'' (Maria) *''One Piece'' (Nami) ;2000 *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (Meow of the Iron Cat Fist) *''Sakura Wars'' (Kasumi Fujii) *''Daa! Daa! Daa!'' (Kushaana) *''Hajime no Ippo'' (Reiko Mikami) ;2001 *''Motto! Ojamajo Doremi'' (Junji Manda, Yoko Manda) *''Fruits Basket'' (Boy, Young Hatsuharu Soma, Mii) *''Magical Meow Meow Taruto'' (Anzuko Doumyouji / Anko) ;2002 *''Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi'' (Little Goblin, Sayaka Imamiya) *''Tokyo Mew Mew'' (Mariko) *''Dragon Drive'' (Sally) *''Pita Ten'' (Sasha) ;2003 *''Ashita no Nadja'' (Zabine) *''Gunparade March'' (Mai Shibamura) *''Tsuri Baka Nisshi'' (Dedyu) *''Di Gi Charat Nyo'' (Francois Usada) *''Pokémon Advance'' (Michelle) *''Maburaho'' (Eri) *''Wandaba Style'' (Furoku Tsukumo, Store Manager, Yokomaki) *''One Piece'' (Sue) ;2004 *''Koi Kaze'' (Kaname Chidori) *''Zatch Bell!'' (Kido, Mamiko Takashi) *''Yugo the Negotiator'' (Ruba) *''Legendz: Yomigaeru Ryuuou Densetsu'' (Shuu) ;2005 *''Aria the Animation'' (Agatha) *''Noein - to your other self'' (Asuka Kaminogi) *''Pokémon Advance'' (Lilian) *''Monster'' (Anna, Tomasz) *''One Piece'' (Gombe) ;2006 *''The Story of Saiunkoku'' (Shusui) *''Hell Girl'' (Minato Fujie) *''Shakugan no Shana'' (Previous) *''Nana'' (Nao Komatsu) *''Futari wa Precure Splash Star'' (Foop) *''Mushi-Shi'' (Kaji) ;2007 *''Emily of New Moon'' (Perry Miller) *''Kenko Zenrakei Suieibu Umisho'' (Kaname's Mother) *''Kotetsushin Jeeg'' (Captain Midou)] *''D.Gray-man'' (Claudia) *''Devil May Cry'' (Elise) *''Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl'' (Saturn) *''Lovely Complex'' (Risa Koizumi) *''Rental Magica'' (Minagi Shinogi) ;2008 *''The Telepathy Girl Ran'' (Reina Isozaki) *''Natsume's Book of Friends'' (Hinoe) *''Neuro: Supernatural Detective'' (Sakura Tsuyuki) ;2009 *''Tamagotchi!'' (Mamiko) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (Paninya) *''Detective Conan'' (Yasue Taira) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (Barbara) *''One Piece'' (Aphelandra) ;2010 *''Princess Jellyfish'' (Mayaya) *''Shoka'' (Tsukikage) ;2011 *''X-Men'' (Hisako's Mother) *''Soreike! Anpanman'' (Kokurageman) *''Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time'' (Tokio Hinoki) *''One Piece'' (Cocoa) ;2012 *''Kamisama Kiss'' (Kamehime) *''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE'' (Ayla Rose) ;2013 *''Star Blazers 2199'' (Mirenel Linke) ;2014 *''HappinessCharge PreCure!'' (Hoshiiwa) *''Pokémon XY'' (Lindsay) *''Majin Bone'' (Chie Ryūjin) *''Mekakucity Actors'' (Shion) ;2016 *''Boku Dake ga Inai Machi'' (Akemi Hinazuki) ;2017 *''One Piece'' (Young Vinsmoke Yonji) OVA *''Agent Aika'' (????) (Mina) *''Mezzo Forte'' (????) (Momomi Momoi) *''Sakura Taisen'' series (????) (Kasumi Fujii) *''Tales of Symphonia'' (????–????) (Sheena Fujibayashi) Film animation *''Porco Rosso'' (1992) (Fio Piccolo) *''Hunter × Hunter'' (1998) (Mito Freecss) *''Sakura Wars: The Movie'' (2001) (Kasumi Fujii) Video games *'"Cowboy Bebop: Tsuioku no Serenade" (2005) (Bianca) Unknown date *''Dragon Age II'' (Aveline) *''Future GPX Cyber Formula'' series (Lisa Heinel) *''Galaxy Angel'' (Shiva) *''Galaxy Angel II'' (Shiva) *''Gunparade March'' (Mai Shibamura) *''Legendz: Gekitou Saga Battle'' (Shuzo Matsutani) *''Night Trap'' (Megan) *''Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir'' (Elma) *''Onimusha'' series (Snow Princess) *''Princess Maker 5'' (Cube) *''Sakura Taisen'' series (Kasumi Fujii) *''Samurai Warriors 2'' (Nene) *''Tales of Symphonia'' series (Sheena Fujibayashi) *''Ys I & II'' (Reah) *''Fire Emblem Awakening'' (Emmeryn, Henry) *''Need For Speed'' (Amy) CD drama *''Happy Time'' (????) (Mari) *''Tales of Symphonia A Long Time Ago'' (????) (Sheena Fujibayashi) *''Tales of Symphonia Rodeo Ride Tour'' (????) (Sheena Fujibayashi) Dubbing roles *''The Book of Pooh'' (Kessie) *''Fievel's American Tails'' (Fievel) *''Road to Avonlea'' (Felicity King) *''Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero'' (Karen Miller) *''X-Men'' (Spiral) External links * * * Akemi Okamura at Hitoshi Doi's seiyuu database Category:1969 births Category:Japanese voice actresses Category:Living people